User blog:Markim99/Pure Good Proposal: Claude
I have to rewritten due to my mistake this time you understand I rewrite on this. Who is he? What has he done? Claude is one of the protagonists from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Claude is the leader of the Golden Deer house. Claude is described as easygoing at the surface, but has a side that forces others to keep their guard around him. His introduction to Byleth at the Officers Academy emphasizes this as he refrains from divulging his potential professor any information about himself to give himself a sense of mystery and to entice them to choose his house in order to get to know him better. While appearing lazy and casual, he is far more astute than he lets on and is always a few steps ahead of his peers during conversations. He also shares his dream with Byleth about opening Fódlan to the outside world Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Claude is agreeable and often cheerful. Although he comes across as the type not to think about things too much, in reality he possesses a keen insight. He is a cunning strategist and is particularly skilled at mind games to throw his opponents off. He openly converses with Byleth of a ploy to give his house rivals food poisoning to give his house an advantage in the first mock battle. While he does not do so, he simply stated it to rile his rivals. He is not above using dirty tactics, though he does so out of true care for his allies as he would rather his allies be alive through shady ploys than dead by sticking to a higher sense of morals. Aside from the usual casualties of war, his schemes mainly focus on incapacitation as he does not relish in killing unless absolutely necessary. Following the time skip, Claude has built such a reputation for tactics that even doing nothing makes other nations’ strategists, such as Hubert overly concerned about his next move, as despite his neutrality he remains a threat to their kingdoms. Admirable Standards Claude presses forward into the Empire and takes Fort Merceus, but the fort is annihilated by "javelins of light" launched by a group known only as "those who slither in the dark". He invades the Imperial capital of Enbarr and successfully kills Edelgard, ending the war. Afterwards, Edelgard's retainer Hubert posthumously informs Claude of those who slither in the dark's intentions and the location of their base at Shambhala, an advanced underground city on the east coast of Fódlan on the border between Adrestia and Leicester. Claude besieges Shambhala and kills the leader of those who slither in the dark Thales , but Thales manages to resurrect the ancient Liberation King Nemesis before dying. Nemesis raises an undead army and goes on a rampage towards Garreg Mach, but Claude and Byleth kill him and bring peace to Fódlan once and for all. In the aftermath, Claude leaves rulership of the newly formed United Kingdom of Fódlan to Byleth. Final Verdict I want to say to yes Claude he is only Main character to have a prue good. Category:Blog posts